Like the Ocean
by ayjaydee
Summary: A series of tags to every episode of season one. Features all main charaters within the season. All canon pairings or relationships.
1. Pilot T1

_Welcome to Like the Ocean! This is a collection of tags to every episode of season one. There will be at least one for every ep., but some may merit two or more tags. A good majority of these will be from Steve's perspective, but centered around Danny. However, that will not be the case for all of them. I hope you enjoy them!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0. The way you can tell is, if I did, Scott would be seen surfing at some point during the show._

* * *

><p>Like the Ocean (Pilot)<p>

Lieutenant Commander Steven McGarrett was still trying to figure out his new partner.

Detective Daniel Williams was one contradiction after another in a seemingly endless line and Steve had only known the guy for the better part of a day. But usually, that was enough time for him to size someone up. With Danny, however, it seemed like every time Steve thought he had the other man pinned, Danny would do or say something that made the Navy SEAL think twice about the New Jersey native.

Danny was loud and quiet. Obnoxious and gentle. Hardworking and laid-back. Rude and compassionate. All the parts of his personality that Steve had seen so far were so contradictory that it made his head spin just thinking about it. There was a part of him, though, that wanted to figure it out.

At first, bringing on Danny as his partner was just a means to an end. Steve could see the passion the cop had for his work from the moment they met in Steve's garage. He could see how useful the detective would be in solving his father's murder and that alone had the commander feeling a grudging respect towards Danny.

It wasn't until Danny punched him in the face that Steve unreservedly respected the other man. It took a lot of guts to punch a Navy SEAL in the face just because you didn't like him, especially if you knew you were outmatched physically.

Now they were here, back at his childhood home for the second time that day, this time with a little bit more amiability between them since they had taken their frustrations out on each other.

After making another making yet another rude comment that made Steve grin, Danny surprised him with, "I need a beer."

Steve's first thought was that his partner shouldn't be drinking alcohol with the mild pain relievers that the EMTs had given him, but he stopped himself from saying it out loud. While they might be on friendly terms at the moment, he didn't know how the other man would react to getting advice from the person who had (allegedly) caused the injury in the first place. And as Danny had made clear earlier, his forgiveness was still pending. So instead, the commander agreed and told Danny to wait for him out on the lanai while he scrounged up two beers from the kitchen and a new shirt from his dad's room to replace his sweaty one. Walking outside, he passed one of the pale green bottles to his partner and gestured at the two faded, wooden, beach chairs on the sand.

Soon their conversation drifted from playful ribbing to a more serious subject. Danny voluntarily started to talk about Grace and how much her view of her father was worth to him. The abrasive Detective Williams was gone, replaced by the caring and compassionate Danny Williams, the father. Steve could see that Grace was everything to him and he had proved it by leaving the only life he had ever known to move thousands of miles away to be with her. That, more than any other part of Danny Steve had seen that day, made the commander glad that he had chosen this man to be his partner. When Danny committed himself to something, he saw it through, no matter what the cost to himself.

After Chin's phone call and their subsequent conversation about Sang Min, they were silent for a while and Steve turned contemplative blue eyes towards the horizon. As he looked out at the water, glistening in the setting sunlight, a thought came to him that slowly turned the frown on his face into a small grin, then into a bigger smile. He had found his answer.

Daniel Williams was like the ocean.

Like Danny, the ocean was unpredictable. It could be stormy and raging, harsh and unforgiving. It could be gentle and calm, smooth and quiet. The storms could be quick, like Danny's rants, ferocious, but blowing over in a matter of hours. Or they could be long, simmering and stirring then unleashing devastating effects before you knew what hit you, then waiting it out. The ocean could be caring, loving; it could provide gentle waves and help you get back up when you fell. It could be easy, calm, and care-free. It could crash over you and turn you around or it could give you freedom. It was not something you could trust, but you trust it anyway.

Steve shook his head and looked over at his partner, their eyes catching for a moment before Danny turned his head away. Steve could see it reflected in those expressive eyes. Danny was the ocean personified, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

><p><em>So, I know this one is short (it was supposed to be a lot longer), but some will be longer than others. I have ideas for a good number of the episodes, but I am very open to reader ideas. Any promts or ideas related to a specific episode are welcome and will be considered. I'm still open to suggestions for the pilot as well. I'm going to try to keep these in order to the best of my ability. <em>


	2. Coming Home

_Ok, so it's been almost a year since I started this and we're only up to the second episode (yikes!). Sorry about that, guys. My rather lame excuse is that Kono is a very difficult character for me to write and real life catches up with you, yada yada yada. So anyway, I hope you all enjoy this short look into Kono's headspace after what has been, I'm sure, a very trying day for her._

* * *

><p>Coming Home (Ohana)<p>

Kono fingered her new patron saint pendent absently from where it hung on its delicate chain as she watched her new co-workers fight over the grill from the doorway. Steve had invited everyone to his house for dinner after Kono's make-shift graduation ceremony, stating that they all needed to relax after such an action-packed case.

"It's a grill, Steven, not a fireplace! Turn down the heat, or you'll burn the steaks!"

"I know how it works, Danny. I think I've got it covered. Contrary to your opinion, I _can_ do something without blowing it up."

"Yeah, that'll be the day…"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

Kono observed the two men standing by the grill in the backyard of the McGarrett residence; one tall, dark-haired, and wielding a pair of tongs, the other short and blonde, with one arm crossed and the other gesturing at the object in question. Both had eyes locked on the other, neither one willing to back down. Then, by some unspoken agreement, the staring contest broke with no acknowledgement of a victor. Steve turned back to the steaks to flip them while Danny went back to setting up the rest of the food on the side table. But one could just see the fleeting smirks on both of their faces.

The best part of Kono's night so far had been the look on Steve's face when Danny had walked through his front door wearing a white, v-neck t-shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of really battered Converse. This was the first time any of them had seen him in anything but his "professional attire" and it took McGarrett a couple minutes to digest the fact that his partner wasn't born with a tie around his neck. The bickering started ten minutes later, once Steve finally wrapped his head around the fact that his partner had other clothing in his wardrobe than just button-down shirts and patent leather loafers.

"I wonder what Fate had in mind when those two met," said a quiet voice behind her. Kono turned her head slightly to glance at her cousin. "It's certainly going to be an interesting partnership," Chin remarked, his gaze now lingering on the two men that were studiously avoiding eye contact with one another. Kono couldn't help but agree with him.

She had never met such polar opposites and was surprised that they hadn't killed each other by this point (no matter how much Danny was convinced that Steve had it in for him when he got shot on the first day, as he constantly reminded them all). Chin had told her about the incident with the suspect on the roof and that the Jersey detective had looked like he wanted to toss McGarrett off the top of the hotel instead. She didn't want to imagine what the car ride that followed must have been like.

Kono felt Chin gently lay a hand on her shoulder, bringing her back to the present. Her cousin was now looking at her with mild concern in his features, eyeing the bruises on her face and arms. "Are you doing alright, Kono? You took some pretty hard hits."

The surfer felt a smile tug at the corners of her mouth over his protectiveness. She never could understand how people, especially his own family, could ever think for a second that Chin Ho could be a dirty cop. It just wasn't in his character.

"Yeah, Chin," she replied, tilting her head so it rested on his shoulder, "I'm doing just fine. I've got my ohana to protect me." She felt her cousin chuckle slightly and his arm wrapped around her shoulders to pull her into his side for a hug. He pressed a kiss into her hair and then moved off to get between Danny and Steve, who had gone from pointedly ignoring each other to arguing over the merits of football verses baseball.

Kono let their voices wash over her; a calming wave that eased the pain and uncertainty of the day away until it felt like a distant dream. For the first time since her surfing accident, she felt like she finally found a place where she belonged. A place where she was needed and protected. These people were her family, her ohana.

She felt like she had finally come home.

* * *

><p><em>So please remember that I am accepting prompts for any season 1 episode. And drop a review to let me know what you think! Trust me, it's very appreciated.<em>


End file.
